Slipped Away
by Dawn of the World
Summary: He raised his head to stare a the clouds passing overhead with sorrowful eyes.“I’ll never forget you” his cracked voice whispered. SLASH


The autumn leaves fluttered about in the cool breeze, twirling and whirling in an exotic dance of reds and yellows. They danced on roads and in parks and in a small cemetery where a man with unruly black hair stood in front of a gravestone. He stood alone, dressed in black, mourning over the death of his lost love.

An indifferent mask hid his emotions as he looked down at the grey tombstone. Emerald green eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

He had been his first love, his only. They hadn't been together for nearly enough time. Now he was alone again.

A lone, salty tear slid down his face and dropped to the ground.

He raised his head to stare at the clouds passing overhead with sorrowful eyes.

"I'll never forget you..." his cracked voice whispered.

Images of the day "He" died flashed through his mind. Haunting him until the day he will be reunited with the one who made him feel complete.

That fateful day was only a year ago when Harry was still in Hogwarts.

He had never gotten to say goodbye.

He would give anything to see his lover's smiling face just once more. He remembered the day they confessed their love as if it was yesterday.

_Harry stood in the Great Hall. Someone else was with him. He had gathered up all his courage to say it. He had wanted to say it for so long. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He gazed up at other figure. Harry hadn't grown much and he was still short, undoubtably caused by his relative's neglect._

_He closed his mouth again and took a deep breath. Who knew it was so hard to say three simple words. A smooth, silky voice drifted to his ear. "I've never really hated you... I guess I just was trying to fool myself that I didn't have a crush on you... later I realized it was far beyond a crush and had developed into something more. Harry I know it's a lot to hope for but before rejecting me, think about it... I love you..."_

_Time stood still as Harry tried to wrap his mind around this. It was too good to be true! He returned his feelings! The young man turned away and started to leave, heartbroken when Harry broke into a smile. He ran over and embraced the astonished figure. Harry felt two strong arms wrap around him and he raised his head and whispered in his ear, "I've wished for so long, to hear you say that."_

_A large crash echoed through the Hall and startled the two out of the embrace. An unforgettable voice boomed through the Hall, "Goodbye, Potter!", It said._

_Voldemort's scarlet eyes flashed with glee as he sent a bright green beam at Harry. Harry was prepared to die right then and there but just before it hit, he felt someone push him out of the way and the lifeless body slumped to the ground._

_Harry stared at the lifeless body. Shocked Harry tried to comprehend that minuted after he finally confessed... He died. Caution was thrown out the window as Harry grew angry. Magic was rippling off his body in great waves of gold. His emerald eyes blazed with uncontrolled hatred at the person who had destroyed everything he had come to care for._

_He lost himself in the hate and the sorrow and he disconnected from his body. He watched himself as his wand snapped from the power and he gathered a ball of white magic and hurled it at Voldemort._ _It slammed into Voldemort's body, disintegrating it. _

_The prophecy was fulfilled and Harry was the victor, but at a price. He had lost all that was dear to his heart. He had no more reason to keep on living._

As Harry stood before the gravestone remembering the tragic events, his mask of indifference cracked.

He collapsed onto the ground and sobbed into the grave soil. Deep underneath in a coffin, the dead body of Draco Malfoy lay, cold and stiff.

Harry did the same thing when he came here every day. He wanted to just die so he could be reunited with all that he lost.

Harry knew he couldn't die just yet. He still had some unfinished business here in the world of the living. Harry stood up slowly and dried his eyes. He turned, replacing his mask of indifference. Walking away he made the silent promise he made to the one he loved every day:

"I will be with you soon Draco..."


End file.
